


Dean

by tabora



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabora/pseuds/tabora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después del capitulo 9x13.<br/>Si no lo has visto, míralo primero y luego me harías un gran favor si lo lees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, debería estar escribiendo otra cosa pero, la noche ha sido larga y mi imaginación se ha empeñado en darme la lata y se que, si no lo escribía no va a dejar de darme vueltas por la cabeza, así que como si de un recuerdo se tratara, voy a dejar en este "pensadero" lo que nunca ocurrirá en la serie.  
> No estoy tratando de justificar a ningún personaje, o si, no se, amo a los dos.  
> Es verdad que me encantaría que lo leyerais después de ver el capi, ya me diréis que opináis.  
> Gracias por gastar unos minutos en leer mis locuras.  
> Por cierto si hay algún error en algún nombre o idea, soy culpable.

  DEAN

 

Sam abre los ojos y mira el techo de la habitación, desde Stanford nunca ha tenido por tanto tiempo el mismo techo sobre su cabeza, es extraño sentir que ese gigantesco edificio es ahora su casa, lo que podría considerar su hogar. Un hogar que comparte con…Dean.

Dean… 

Cierra lo ojos y suspira mientras se muerde los labios, esta tan enfadado, tan furioso…y tan cansado. Cansado de luchar y de pelear con todos y con nadie y de buscar soluciones que solo llevan nuevos conflictos y luchas y de monstruos que no son monstruos y… Dean.

Siempre Dean. Quiere odiarle por hacerle vivir, por criarle, por amarle, por salvarle, por dejarle, por morir, por dejarle solo, por volver…por tantas cosas en toda su vida.

Pero sobre todo por no dejarle morir. Durante el tiempo que paso mientras conseguían completar las pruebas se dio cuenta de que era el momento justo, no tenía ninguna duda de que el final significaría la muerte para él, y lo aceptó. Pero Dean tampoco esta vez estaba de acuerdo.

Y piensa que ya no puede más, de verdad que no ve ningún futuro a su vida, siempre igual, persiguiendo monstruos que a veces no son más que pobre victimas de su propia vida, totalmente como ellos.

Se gira y se coloca de lado, dejando la vista vagar por su habitación, suya, una habitación que se le antoja demasiado grande. Extrañado, se incorpora y se sienta mirando a su alrededor, la habitación esta como siempre pero, por primera vez se da cuenta que es lo que hasta ahora le había hecho sentirse extraño. Ahora lo reconoce , le falta él, una cama a su lado y Dean en ella. Y es algo extraño porque ha dormido muchas veces separado de su ..de él, pero hoy, ahora, le echa de menos.

Y mentiría si dijera que no extraña dormir a su lado siempre, verle despertar con esos pequeños gemidos que da mientras se estira, escucharle como murmura mientras rebusca en la bolsa, buscando ropa para cambiarse, o ver como sus ojos se iluminan cuando ha madrugado y le ha comprado un café y un trozo de pastel… toda la vida a su lado tiene que dejar sus marcas.

Incomodo se apoya en el cabecero y se da cuenta de que no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que durmieron juntos, que se abrazaron y… ¡¡ Cristo ¡!. Todo es tan difícil, no es que su vida no la haya sido antes pero, es que ahora ni siquiera le tiene a él. Se estruja el cerebro, tratando de recordar la última vez que se besaron, que hicieron el amor, pero ni siquiera es capaz de recordar la última vez que follaron en el asiento de atrás después de terminar algún caso.

Espera que eso no signifique que ese cabrón también utilizo su cuerpo con su her…con Dean.

Cuando llegaron aquí, decidieron elegir cada uno su habitación pero cada noche, simplemente compartían una de las dos. Ahora recuerda como Dean solía coquetearle durante parte del día hasta que finalmente se lanzaba sobre él en cualquier parte de la casa. Cuando Kevin, Charly o el jodido Cass estaban en casa, simplemente se colaba en la habitación de Dean.

Ahora se da cuenta de que ya no ha habido coqueteos, ni sonrisas privadas, supone que porque Dean está enfadadol por lo que le dijo. Y la verdad es que el también está demasiado confundido como para ir a buscarlo.

Y descubrir eso es muy jodido, porque Dean es todo y nada, o todo o nada.

Dean, es lo único permanente en su vida, y a veces pesa tanto... No es que sea un desagradecido pero, a veces tener a Dean en su vida pesa mucho.

Pesa porque él quería una vida normal, ha luchado varias veces por conseguirla, por dejar de lado la locura en la que su madre y su padre los metieron a ambos, por olvidar la cosas que sentía y no debería sentir… pero nunca ha durado. 

Dean solo ha tenido que aparecer y mirarle con esos ojos que desde pequeño le aprisionan y ya está. Vencido, lo deja todo, Dean le arrastra a su mundo aunque no quiera. 

Incluso cuando pensó que estaba muerto, desaparecido o como quieras llamarlo, entonces trato de construir una vida con Amelia, ¡Que iluso, como si alguien fuera capaz de ocupar su sitio! Trato de ignorar el sentimiento de que algo faltaba en su corazón y por momentos casi lo conseguía, pero entonces la vida se rió de él otra vez y, como si se tratara de la guinda del pastel Dean volvió, y nuevamente nada importó.

Y sabe que alguien podría llamarle desagradecido, porque el casi nunca le ha buscado, y es verdad no lo ha hecho, pero, ¿Es que nadie puede entender que estaba aterrado por lo que sentía por él?, ¿Es tan difícil de entender que el siempre quiso otra cosa?

Suspira y alarga la mano para agarrar el móvil de la mesilla, y entonces la ve, en la pantalla salta un aviso, él no lo ha puesto, bueno, a lo mejor lo hizo cuando estaba poseído. Lo abre y ve una nota “cumpleaños de la Sra Chan”

Deja caer el teléfono y golpea su cabeza contra el cabecero, eso es lo último… si Dean no hubiera, si él no estuviera tan dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por mantenerle vivo, si le hubiera dejado morir como él quería, entonces Kevin estaría vivo.

Kevin confiaba en el, creía estar seguro a su lado y como premio, él le mato. Bueno, no era exactamente él, pero eso no hace que deje de sentirse culpable por su muerte. Y quisiera poder odiar a Dean, porque también es culpa suya, por mantenerle vivo.

¡Maldito Dean! Como puede hacerle sentir tantas cosas a la vez, enfado, furia, odio…amor.

Porque a pesar de todo, como no amar a quien te lo ha dado todo, a quien con una sonrisa o una caricia te lleva al cielo, y al verdadero, no a esa imitación barata en la que estuvieron, como no querer a quien murió por ti, a quien a mataría por ti. 

Y aunque pueda negarlo de palabra, sabe que haría lo mismo por Dean

 Dean es su todo y su nada, su cara y su cruz. Su hermano.

Se gira en la cama y pone los pies en el suelo, debería levantarse. Dean seguramente ya lo estará, su hermano últimamente parece que apenas duerme. Esta última semana desde que volvieron a unirse “para trabajar”, ni siquiera le ha visto salir por la mañana de su habitación, no sabe que hizo los días que estuvieron separados pero sabe que las botellas vacías de Whisky han vuelto a aparecer en la basura. 

Y sabe que es por su culpa, que es por lo que ocurrió justo desde después de que Crowley  le liberara de Gaadriel y él le echara en cara todo lo que había pasado. Dean a pesar de su rudeza, es muy sensible y sabe que todo lo que le echo en cara le debe estar haciéndo sentirse como una mierda pero, es que necesitaba desahogarse. No es fácil descubrir que otra vez estas vivo.

Cuando Dean se fue solo, supo que se había pasado pero, tal vez fuera mejor dejar que el tiempo pasara y que los sentimientos que le llenaban de confusión se calmaran.

Cuando volvieron a encontrarse fue peor, estar con Cass en casa solo le había servido para darse cuenta de todo lo que había hecho cuando estaba poseído, eso le había puesto más rabioso y, con quien pagarlo mejor que con Dean. 

Quería castigarle, que se diera cuenta de que obligándole a vivir le había hecho lo peor que una persona puede hacer a otra, Negarle su derecho a elegir. Por eso, cuando se encontraron con Garth fue tan frio, por eso cuando le dejaron con su nueva familia, él le negó a Dean una de las cosas que más le importaban a Dean.

Por eso mismo le había dado a elegir, si quería que fueran hermanos él se iría, ya lo había decidido, si por el contrario quería que trabajaran juntos, se quedaría, pero no serian familia.

Todavía recuerda el dolor en los ojos de Dean, saber que él era el causante, era una extraña forma de sentirse menos culpable de todo lo que había hecho como Gaadriel.

Sabe que Dean es fuerte, así que aguantara toda la mierda que le eche y de esa forma la ira desaparecerá y podrán volver a estar como antes. 

Si, Dean es duro, podrá soportar sus insultos e incluso su rechazo porque sabe que cuando se le pase el enfado, volverán a ser como antes, hermanos que se quieren ante todos y contra todos, que morirían el uno por el otro, que harían cualquier cosa por salvar al otro…

Bueno, tal vez deberían replantearse eso último, el quería morir y Dean no le dejo, si la cosa fuera al revés, él le hubiera dejado morir. Por eso quiere que Dean lo entienda, si es su hora de morir, el debe respetarlo, no quiere más pactos ni intercambios ni nada. 

Por esa razón se lo grito ayer cuando Dean le dijo que él, en el mismo caso de Dean, también lo habría hecho, que habría aceptado lo que fuera para salvarle. Pero él no está de acuerdo con eso y se lo dijo. “No lo hubiera hecho”.

Y es la verdad, no hubiera ido contra los deseos de su hermano, ¿ le hubiera dolido como su propia muerte? Sí, pero hubiera respetado su deseo de morir. 

¡Que no significa mismo que dejarle morir!, no, no lo es. Haría lo que fuera por salvar a su hermano en cualquier caso, eso lo sabe Dean….porque lo sabe, a pesar de todas sus peleas lo sabe, verdad?

De repente siente muchas ganas de vestirse y salir a buscarle, las palabras que le dijo anoche empiezan a tomar diferentes sentidos y de alguna forma siente que anoche algo no quedo claro, el dolor en la cara de Dean era desgarrador. ¿Por qué?… solo le había dicho que él no le hubiera obligado a vivir, que en caso de que Dean quisiera morir, no lo salvaría.

¡¡¡¡Mierda!!!!

Se pone como puede el pantalón, y agarra una camiseta que se va poniendo mientras busca a Dean. 

 

 

El final del día le encuentra sentado en la habitación que él había ordenado con tanta ilusión, la primera habitación que Dean había considerado suya. Sentado en la cama contempla una botella vacía de whisky, la ultima que vació Dean, la misma que sujetaba una simple nota.

 

 

“Puedes quedarte tranquilo en la casa yo estoy más acostumbrado a las habitaciones de los hoteles, pero si decides irte, bueno me gustaría poder volver de vez en cuando.

Después de todo parece que no puedo morir y que mi destino es vagar por el mundo, así que tiene sentido que yo siga en el negocio y tu no.Tranquilo, tengo mucho tiempo y tarde o temprano acabare con Gaadriel.

No volveré a molestarte, solo se feliz y consigue a alguien con quien si te sientas en familia.

Siento haber sido un egoísta todos estos años”

 ~~Tu her~~     Dean

 


End file.
